One careless night, one life changing mistake
by fictionpress1213
Summary: Anastasia and Christian, a couple of beers, and one BIG mistake that niether were ready for.
1. Chapter 1

This is new. What do you think, keep or no?

* * *

Burning rays of the sun shine through the window and take its raft on me. My eyes hurt, my head is pounding, and my body aches.

What the fuck happened last night?

Peeking open my eyes I try to get used to the light, but it's too harsh on my fragile eyes.

I move my hand around in search of something to shield me from the attack of the light. I finally latch my hand on a pillow and hold it up blocking the sun from my view.

I blink a couple of time to adjust my eyes to my surroundings.

Where am I?

The last thing I recall was me and Kate going out for a couple of drinks now I am in a big place, laying on a couch, with what I'm pretty sure is a hangover, even though I've never had one.

Moving the pillow a bit I look around some more and find a very drunk man on the floor. Looking back down to me, I see I am in nothing but a big shirt.

Shit, shit, shit.

I quickly dash up, not minding my headache and throw a pillow at the man. With a grunt he looks up at me and sits up clutching his head on his hands.

"Fuck! I haven't has a hangover since I was a teenager." His looks don't faze me right now, since my mind is flustered on whether or not I'm a virgin and why I can't remember.

"No time for this Charlie." His head shoots up and his jaw tightens.

"It's Christian, Anastasia." He says my name hinting at least he remember my name. Big woop, who gives a shit right now.

"I could care less right now. All I know is I am in what I think is your shirt, and I'm in what I think is your house, with a shirtless you and we both have hangovers." I say exasperated.

He runs his hands through his hair, and I catch sight of his ring finger, which has a ring on it.

"Great, and your fucking married. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

His eyes widen in shock as he checks his ring finger. He suddenly stands up right and looks between me and the ring with utter disbelief.

"I'm Not…" he fades off still in shock.

"Oh yea your not married. It's pretty damn late to lie now." I say annoyed.

I mirror his acting by running my hand through my hair, only to feel something cold rub against my forehead and hair.

Curiosity takes over as I check my hand. My mouth hanging slightly, my lungs begging for air, my eyes widen with shock.

I stare at the two rings on my fingers.

"Ch-Christian." I say cautiously.

His eyes dart to me quickly than to my hand, and his eyes widen even more.

"What the fuck did we do last night?" I say breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

This got so much more attention than i'd ever IMAGINE it get. For that I am deeply happy, so as requested by many here is a second chapter. Please review.

* * *

SONGS:

Fallout- Sofi Blonde

That's not my name- The ting Ting's

"Married?!" I start to pasting around the room my hand going to my forehead and occasionally staring at the ring.

In what amazement, awe, disbelief?

"How could I let this happened? I'm Anastasia Steele, I'm the goody goody, the responsible and mature one not the carless one who makes reckless mistakes like this!"

"Thanks." Christian mutters, hands shoveling back his hair, as he pastes with me.

"I mean I'm in college, I have a boyfriend, not to mention I don't even know you Charlie."

"Christian." He mutters, but I'm too engulfed in my own thoughts to even acknowledge him at the moment.

"Oh fuck! What is Jose going to think about me now! I'm done he's never going to talk to me, Not only will I be losing a boyfriend but a friend. Fucking Great. I have my exams tomorrow, me and Jose's Anniversary is tomorrow as well, but no I have a fucking husband, god Chuck you really are messing up my life!"

"Christian!" Now I know he is full on glaring at me. Boo-Hoo!  
Both of my hands are pulling my hair back at this point, staring into space trying to come up with some sort of get out of jail plan.

My attention goes back to the ring as the sunlight hits it. The diamonds are angled directly in the sun and for a moment I'm lost in how beautiful it is.

"God what's worse the ring is beautiful. Now not only will he be upset for the fact that his GIRLFRIEND fits the fucking Vegas stereo types, of getting married to someone you barley know, not to mention he didn't even want me to go in the first place, and now I have this big beautiful ring, Jose is going to be so jealous god fuck Charles, I mean why did we have to…"

Two arms pull me out of my blabbering… hey it's Charles.

"Chris…. Tian… Okay? My name is Chris-tian." Hey says annunciating the words clearly, his arms keeping their hold on my arms.

"Now please stop over thinking things, and just clam down for a second. I need to think, I Need a clear head, I need to be in fucking control, which I'm clearly not so could you do me that favor and just… Calm- down?" He says, his voice booming with authority.

My eyes are wide; I'm shocked all I am able to do is nod. Go he's all so controlling and demanding. That's hot.

Out gaze's are detached from each other as we see something pass from the corner of our eyes.

Fucking. Goat.

You have got to be kidding me?

"Oh fucking lord. You see I'm not in control. I let my guard down for a day, a fucking day and all this shit happened."

He breaks his hold on me and starts to paste, his hands claim there spot back in his hair, close to being bald at this rate. But me my eyes are staring at the goat, who doesn't look friendly.

"How the fuck does a fucking goat get in the fucking apartment?" He is pasting shouting out things, completely ignoring the obvious that there's really a goat.

My gaze goes to the goat's foot, which looks just about ready to lunge.

"Umm… Christian….."

More blabbering. Damn talk about switching roles.

"Christian…" I say again taking a step back.

More talking.

"CHRISTIAN!" I yell running missing the attack as the goat runs to me.

I make it to the other side of the island, but not Christian. His attention is now on the goat as he changes his stance to his feet apart and his arms stretched out on either side trying to find a way out.

"Fuck… What do I do?" He says eyeing the goat who is just staring at Christian, almost as if saying "Gu- head try and run bitch, ima get you."

Yea not the best look.

I'm now prepped on the counter of the island to get a better view.

"Umm I don't know try to go around." I say on my knees, the cold counter pressing into my knee caps as the shirt rides up to my thighs.

Christian stands up straight and looks at me with an "Are you kidding me," look.

"You don't think I was trying to do that?"

"Don't get off guard, there is a killer goat trying to kill you Charles you should be scared!"

"CHRISTIAN," He shouts," And too fucking bad this is my house so this little fucker needs to listen to me." Christian stands up straight challenging the goat.

For a second I thought his demand worked…. Until the fucker pounced on Christian.

I'm on the edge of the counter trying to get a better view, my nails in my mouth as I stare at the whole fight.

Christian pivots and tries to run only to have the goat chase after him.

"Oh god. Be careful. Christian run…. Faster…. Oh lord please be careful."

"Thanks for the advice." He shouts dodging the beast.

God why is this little animal so pissed?

Christian throws a pillow which slows it down just in time to jump on the counter with me.

"He lays his head back and holds his chest breathing in and out, as I pounce place my hand on his knee.

"You made it." I say smiling.

"Yup… To the counter… Where we have no phones or no way of communicating for help.. say anial control…. Great." Christian says closing his eyes for a brief second.

I sit back and hold my knees to me as I lay my chin on my knees. Then suddenly Christians eyes dart open as if something dawned on him.

"Where… Where is it?" He says curiously, glancing around.

I join him and turn my head searching for the goat until I spot him.

"Ummm… found him." I say pointing to the leather couch where the goat's leg is lifted as he releases himself.

Christian averts his gaze to where I pointed and frowns.

"Aww come on not on the couch…." He runs his hands through his hair as he contemplates getting off the counter and physically removing the goat.

I let out a giggle and stop myself when I see him turn to me. I cover my mouth quickly with my hands but the look on his face and the overall situation just provokes my laugh. I let out an unstoppable hearty laugh, at make light of the situation.

I was too engrossed in my laughing that I didn't notice when Christian slowly built up to laughing like me, first with a smirk and shake of his head, then with a chuckle only to join me.

I'm pretty sure he's just laughing at how crazy I must seem, clutching my stomach, tears falling out of the corners of my eyes, my face red. After a while it subsides and I sigh loudly.

"Ahhh…. God that was funny." I sit up with a smile on my face and brush my hair out of my face.

I look to Christian to see him smiling and laying on his back.

"I'm glad you had a good laugh Mrs. Grey." He says playfully causing me to giggle.

"Very funny… God Is it that bad that we don't even remember how we got married? When I pictured my first time getting married I actually wanted to be in a committed relationship first, and have fun planning the wedding, and actually remembering it. I don't even want to know how this happened, god what if it we made fools of ourselves." I cover my face in embarrassment, and shake my head.

"Hey listen I'm sure there is some way of us finding out how this came about. Our friends must know something, if not there are cameras all over the place, we should be able to find out something. Plus my security…. HUH," He gasps loudly," TAYLOR!"

Christians sits on his knees and looks excited, as I frown and look where he is looking. In walks a big black man, Buzz cut, black shades, in a tailored suit, arms folded in front of him.

"Yes sir…. What the fuck!? Umm sorry sir. SAWYER!"

I now kneel in the same position as Christian and watch the man. Soon enough another man comes along, looking like a replica of the other, only with white skin and blonde hair. As I kneel I see Christian's attention go to me and look at me with a look that is foreign to me. I shake it off quickly and watch the scene playing out in front of me.

"Yea Tay….. THE FUCK IS THAT?! OH Mr. Grey sorry." Taylor lances as sawyer and they both look around contemplating how to go about with the situation.

Yet again I suppress a laugh knowing it wouldn't be appropriate. Why am I even laughing so hard in this predicament? The situation is really bad but it's so bad that is funny, well at least to me a girl who laughs about almost anything.

Glancing around I spot a big unopened box that is taped. JACKPOT! Sliding off of the counter making sure to go unnoticed by the goat I quickly grab a knife off the counter and run to the box.

"Anastasia what are you doing?" Christian almost yells, veins straining his neck.

He quickly jumps off the counter catching the attention of the goat… Great job.

"I WAS trying to get off unnoticed by the goat, hoping to make it alive out of here, but you ruined that. I sugest you run Christian." I say.

"WAIT! Don't open the box Ana….." I frown at him shaking my head and open the box quickly.

In the box I see something definitely strange and unnoticed. Whips, and paddles folded neatly in bubble wrap. What the hell? I risk a glance at Christian his face impassive with a hint of nervousness.

I don't have time to read into it as we have a wild beast running around, besides maybe it's a Halloween costume seeing as how Halloween is coming up. But then again he really doesn't look like the one to celebrate Halloween. Oh god not now Ana, focus. Quickly I run to the beast trapping it in the box, as I sit on top of it, as it bounces and wiggles furiously. Everyone looks at me, relief etched on their face, clearly not noticing the fact that I'm struggling to keep the box closed.

"Umm guys… A little help hear please…" I say quickly the guards snap out of it, as they come to me.

"I already called animal control; now let's drag this bad boy to the office, get him in something more secure." Taylor says, they nod at Christian before going off.

I look at Christian and smile.

"Look about the package…" He looks uncomfortable so I take mercy on him.

"Not even any of my business. You don't need to explain yourself to me Christian, don't worry about it."

He looks taken aback, but then again his face returns impassive. God damnit if I weren't so good at reading people, I wouldn't be able to read any emotion on this man.

"SO.." He says running his hand in his hair, and glancing around.

"About this situation we need to …" Suddenly his interrupted by the man.. Taylor I think it was.

"Mr. Grey Mia is here. What do…" Now he is interrupted. Jesus Christ, manners people.

"CHRISTIAN!" A loud shriek comes, followed by a very cute bubbly woman.

"God, I never get to see you again, your making me really doubt your love for me."

OH shit. Is this his girlfriend? But surely he would have told me right? But then again we never even had time to discuss this with almost getting killed and all. Damn!

I fiddle with my thumbs nervously, and stare down. Then I remember my attire. Great.

"And…. What… Who's this?" She says looking from me to Christian, while a smile pulls on her face.

A smile?

"Anastasia this is my sister Mia." PHEW!

I run my hand through my hair relief filling me, as I blow out a breath.

"Mia this is…" He gets interrupted by another loud shriek.

"OH… MY… GOD!?" She says gawking at me. What?

Suddenly I feel the coldness on my forehead again… Fuck… The ring!

The girl suddenly runs over to me grabbing my hand, then glances at Christian and grabs his hand….

"MARRIED! OMG!"

Why didn't I remember this ring shines like the fucking sun?! Christian looks shocked, and out of words.

"Mia.. I." He says but gets interrupted again.

"OMG! We totally thought you were gay. You never brought home a girl, let alone a girlfriend, but a WIFE? When was she your fiancé, or girlfriend? Oh my god I'm so happy for you."

"But.. Mia.. she.." He attempts to explain but yet again she keeps on.

"Not to mention that she is beautiful, god Christian. And why weren't we told of this wedding? That's very hurtful."

Christian opens his mouth to speak until she says something that stops him in his tracks.

"Mom is going to be so happy, Christian. She really was worried about you, and wanted you to find love, but I see you've already found it, with someone as beautiful as her." Her words have slowed down and she sounds sincere. She squeezes are hands and stares at us lovingly.

I peek a glance at Christian to see his face set in a line; he looks like he's in a fucking rut. Mia's eyes get teary as she wipes it away and smiles.

"Okay now I'm going to go before I get all tear eyed. I'd advise you go to the house this afternoon and bring your WIFE with you. Be prepared from some serious ass whooping from our mother, Christian. See you tonight; it was nice meeting you Anastasia." With one last smile she leaves us to bask in the awkwardness.

"Christian ..I."

"Not your fault Ana."He says still staring at the vacant spot Mia was occupying.

"This is going to be much harder to end then we thought." I murmur.

* * *

How was it? Do the songs work for the chapter? REVIEW- REVIEW- REVIEW. PM, FAV, FOLLOW PLEASE :)


End file.
